opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
WICCA IS A TREAT TO JUDEO-CHRISTIAN AMERICA
by Jaxhawk PERFECT EXAMPLE OF THE SAD STATE OF AFFAIRS OF THE COUNTRY http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/Rt3caQRDTWI/AAAAAAAABeo/W1KsoNp0Rl0/s1600-h/Forest+Flowers.jpg THE RECENT DECISION BY THE DEPARTMENT OF DEFENSE TO RECOGNIZE WICCA AS A RELIGION IS A STEP TOWARD PAGAN AMERICA. This is not a diatribe against people who worship nature and reject organized religious beliefs. In America they still have the right to worship whatever they want. The blog is written to give this blogger opinion how these nature loving/worshiping have been seduced by the anti-religious element of America. It is not easy to draw a clear distinction between magic and witchcraft. Both are concerned with the producing of effects beyond the natural powers of man by agencies other than the Divine (cf. OCCULT ART, OCCULTISM). But in witchcraft, as commonly understood, there is involved the idea of a diabolical pact or at least an appeal to the intervention of the spirits of evil. In such cases this supernatural aid is usually invoked either to produce the death of some obnoxious person, or to awaken the passion of love in those who are the objects of desire, or to call up the dead, or to bring calamity or impotence upon enemies, rivals, and fancied oppressors. These represent some of the principal purposes that witchcraft has been made to serve at nearly all periods of the world's history. In the traditional belief, not only of the dark ages, but of post-Reformation times, the witches or wizards addicted to such practices entered into a compact with Satan, adjured Christ and the Sacraments, observed "the witches' sabbath" — performing infernal rites which often took the shape of a parody of the Mass or the offices of the Church — paid Divine honor to the Prince of Darkness, and in return received from him preternatural powers. Their beliefs include tormenting their chosen victims, while an imp or "familiar spirit" was placed at their disposal, and willing to perform any service that might be needed to further their nefarious purposes. The belief in witchcraft and its practice seem to have existed among all primitive peoples. Both in ancient Egypt and in Babylonia it played a conspicuous part, as existing records plainly show. It will be sufficient to quote a short section from the recently recovered Code of Hammurabi (about 2000 B.C.). It is there prescribed. The law of the Twelve Tables already assumes the reality of magical powers, and the terms of the frequent references in Horace to Canidia allow us to see the intense hatred and anger in which such sorceresses were held. Todays Wiccans deny that they adhere to the principles of the Witch Craft, and proclaim that they are a combination of Pagans, who have no central theological precepts or leadership.In place of the bible they have the "Book of Shadows". As practised by Gerald Gardner and his followers, Wicca was and is a secretive and exclusive society of religious witchcraft, with entry to the society only gained through initiation by another Wiccan. However since the 1960s other, non-initiated people have adopted the term "Wicca" to describe their beliefs and practices, which vary from those of traditional, lineaged Wicca to a greater or lesser extent. Wiccans without a lineage to Gardner can be considered a subset of the Eclectic Wiccans, "who are liberal in their practices, following the technique of using anything that works no matter where it came from." [4] Eclectic Wiccans now significantly outnumber lineaged Wiccans, and their beliefs and practices tend to be much more varied. [5] In the Eclectic Wiccan movement there is much more variation in religious beliefs, and secrecy and organisational structure play a less important role. Generally, Eclectic Wiccans will adopt similar ritual structures and ethical principles to Traditional Wiccans. A few Eclectic Wiccans neither consider themselves witches nor practice magic. Throughout most branches of Wicca, all sexual orientations are considered healthy and positive, provided that individual sexual relationships are healthy and loving. Sexual orientation is therefore not considered an issue. Gay, lesbian, bisexual and transgender (LGBT) people are almost always welcomed in individual communities, covens, study groups, and circles. Many LGBT Neopagans were initially attracted to Neopagan religions because of this inclusion, in which their relationships are seen on an equal footing. Sometimes their desire is more specifically to move away from what they see as homophobic pressure in their original religion. In support of this philosophy, many Wiccans cite the Charge of the Goddess, which says "All acts of Love and Pleasure are My rituals". [1] Therefore all forms and expressions of sexuality, as long as they are otherwise healthy and consensual, are accepted. For this reason alone the Wicca movement is to be recognized as a treat to the Judeo-Christian America. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: September 4, 2007 Category: WICCAS RELIGION JUDEO-CHRISTIAN Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.